


Manly Braids

by LexTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hungarian, M/M, hairdresser!Lucifer, slightly-drunk!Sam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester - nem egészen saját akaratából - látogatást tesz a fodrásznál.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszeni fog! ^^

Sam Winchester nem volt részeg. Csupán kellő jókedvvel rendelkezett a harmadik üveg söre után. Rég nem talált abszolút mindent ilyen viccesnek. Dean szemforgatásai, a tény, hogy anélkül találta magát a bátyja Impalájában, hogy észrevette volna. Még a rádióból bömbölő AC/DC sem tudta kedvét szegni. Igaz, hogy az összemosódó fák, és épületek felkavarták a gyomrát, de úgy döntött, hogy jól van, akkor nem néz ki az ablakon. Helyette az általában szűkszavú Winchester beszélt. Bármiről, ami eszébe jutott. Az iskolás éveiről, Jessről, a szörnyekről, amelyekkel napról-napra szembe kell nézniük, és a normális életről amelyet sosem kaphatott meg. Dean szorítása erősödött a kormányon, ahogyan a mellkasában is. Csendesen hümmögésekkel tudatta az öccsével, hogy figyelt, de nem szólt egyebet. Ugyan mit is mondhatott volna? Sajnálkozni már túl késő volt... 

Dean kiengedte a levegőt, amit eddig észre sem vett, hogy bent tartott, amikor megérkeztek a fodrászüzlethez. Hell's Best Hairdressen. Remélhetőleg pokoli jók ott az emberek. Sammy éppen rövid ideig tartó csendbe burkolózott, de a jókedve úgy tűnt nem lankadt, talán egy kicsit kezdett józanabb lenni. Dean hálás volt emiatt.  
\- Hol vagyunk? - a szavak még kissé bizonytalanul hangzottak el a szájából, de legalább már tudatosult benne a környezete. Dean el sem tudta hinni, hogy ennyire nem bírja a piát. Azonban józanon ebbe az öccse soha nem menne bele és csak egy ici-pici bűntudat motoszkál a mellkasában, amiért így tőrbe csalta Samet. Komolyan, az idióta sörénye már kezdett túl menni minden határon! Nem mintha Dean ellene lenne a hosszabb hajnak, de Sammy egyszerűen nevetségesen festett már. Akkor döntötte el, hogy elege van, amikor néhány nappal ezelőtt csatokkal és lófarokkal találta az öccsét a piszkos motelszobában, amelyben éppen megszálltak a laptopja fölé görnyedni. Véget kellett vetnie ennek. A sötétbarna tincsek már túlzottan a hajába lógtak, ám minden egyes alkalommal elutasította, amikor elejtett egy-egy megjegyzést a hajhosszát illetően. Dean sosem fogja tudni megérteni, és aggódva az ifjabbik Winchester szemeinek épségéért, úgy döntött „eltöltenek egy kellemes délütánt néhány sör társaságában” majd elviszi egy fodrászathoz, hogy megszabaduljanak a jávorszarvasszőrtől a fején. 

\- Elhoztalak egy fodrászüzletbe. Eszedbe ne jusson bevetni a kiskutya szemeket! - fakadt ki Dean, amikor Sammy lebiggyesztette az ajkait, láthatóan ellenezte az ötletet. - Jó lesz, kapsz nyalókát, meg minden szar... Csak a te érdekedben teszem.  
Csillagos ötös nagy tesó, gratulálok Dean! Hatalmas mázlija volt, hogy az enyhe bűntudat ellenére mégiscsak bevetette a piát, ugyanis Sam csak vállat vont, és kiszállt a kocsiból, hogy azonnal felbukjon a hosszú lábaiban és a nagy semmiben. Deannek kedve lett volna lefejelni a kormányt.  
Miután ellenőrizte, hogy az öccse puszta szerencséből nem-e törte el az orrát, vagy esetleg egyéb testrészét, bekísérte a szalonba a karjánál fogva. Egyiküknek sem volt szüksége újabb balesetekre, habár Sam valóban józanabbnak tűnt. A relaxált, boldog állapotból nem került ki, így csak úgy tűnt, mint aki megnyerte a lottót és egy kicsit elromlott valami a fejében, amikor kuncogva belépett a csilingelő üvegajtón. 

A fodrászüzlet teljesen üres volt, csupán egy alacsony, világosbarna hajú férfi söprögetett halványpiros kötényben. A szájából nyalóka pálcikája lógott, és csendesen dúdolta a fülében lévő fülhallgatóból szóló zenét. Mindemellett, az ajtó csilingelése felkeltette a figyelmét, és lezser mosolyt ült ki az arcára a pálcika körül, miközben kihúzta a fülhallgató egyik felét.  
\- Jól sejtem, hogy a magasabbik úr hajvágásra jött?  
\- Teljesen. Itt hagyhatom, vagy időpontot kell kérnünk? - Dean rohadtul remélte, hogy nem az utóbbi, ugyanis nagyon hosszú idő elteltével tudná újra rávenni erre Sammy-t. Nem teljesen tiszta módszerekkel is.  
\- Nem szükséges, azt hiszem a bátyám el tudja vállalni most rögtön. - az alacsonyabb férfi éppen megfordult, hogy előkerítse az említett személyt, amikor egy szőke férfi lépett ki a hátsó szobák egyikéből. Leakasztott egy ugyanolyan kötényt, amelyet a másik férfi viselt, és egy bájos mosolyt villantott a testvérpárra. Sam lélegzete kissé túl feltűnően akadt el.  
\- Vevőink vannak? Üdv, a nevem Lucifer! Ez pedig az öcsém, és üzlettársam, Gabriel. - Dean felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta a gondolatait. Az öccse szimplán el volt veszve a jégkék szemekben ahhoz, hogy odafigyeljen Mr. Poklian Szexi szavaira.  
\- Uh, igen... a testvéremnek kellene egy hajvágás. - Lucifer a pult mellett termett, és homlokát ráncolva lapozott át egy füzetet, amelybe valószínűleg a foglalások időpontjai kerültek. Végül az arcára visszakerült a mosoly, miközben figyelmét ismét a két férfi felé fordította.  
\- El tudom vállalni, amennyiben van ideje itt maradni.  
\- Szuper! Akkor én megvárlak a kocsiban - Dean egy mosolyt villantott az öccsére, majd gyengéden a hátára csapott, mielőtt távozott az ajtón.

Sammy tudatáig végre eljutott, hogy meg kellene szólalnia, különösen, hogy Lucifer hozzá szólt, és a szavak ismét elhúztak a füle mellett. Zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, s teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy halvány pír öntötte el az arcát.  
\- Elnézést, tessék? - így kell gyönyörűen leégetni magad jóképű fodrászok előtt.  
\- Csupán tudni szerettem volna, hogy van-e valami elképzelésed, szépfiú. - az idősebb férfi ajkain széles mosoly terült el, láthatóan szórakoztatta a Winchester ügyetlenkedése. Akinek a megszólításra a szíve nem felejtett el kihagyni egy ütemet. Ó, rengeteg elképzelése volt! Éppen egyiknek sem volt túl sok köze a hajához, de mindegyikben szerepelt a szőke hajú. Megnyalta a kiszáradt ajkait, miközben egy mosolyt erőltetett. A szoba még kicsit forgott, és az uralkodó vörös-fekete színek vibrálta a szemei előtt, de már elég józan volt. Őszintén szólva semmit sem akart igazán kezdeni a hajával, de ha már Dean elrángatta... Amúgy is kíváncsi volt, Lucifer mit tud az elbűvölő kezeivel.  
\- Nem is tudom. Csak szeretném rövidebbre vágatni - mondta végül, vállat vonva, ösztönösen simított végig a lapockájáig érő tincseken.

\- Megoldjuk. Foglalj helyet kérlek! - amint Sammy elhelyezkedett az egyik székben, Lucifer máris egy ruhavédő köpenyt terített rá, és precízen a tükör felé fordította, amelyen keresztül elkapta a férfi tekintetét, alig néhány pillanatra, mégis libabőrössé változtatva a bőrét. Lucifer gyengéden simított végig a haján, és halkan hümmögött. - Mi is a neved?  
\- Sam. Sam Winchester. - hirtelen azt hitte a saját nevét is elfelejti, ám ez szerencsére nem következett be.  
\- Őszinte leszek veled Sam, eszemben sincs levágni a hajadat. - jelentette ki, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, Sammy megrökönyödésére. 

\- Tessék? Dehát... ezért vagyok itt!  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele. Azonban... gyönyörű a hajad, higgy nekem! - nevetett fel csendesen, a rekedt hang újabb kellemes remegést küldött végig a gerincén. - Bűn lenne levágni! Talán az elejét megigazíthatom egy kicsit, hogy ne zavarja a látásod. És, hogy ne legyen felesleges az utad ide, felajánlom, hogy befonom a hajad. Mit szólsz?  
Sam végül rábólintott, bár az utolsó rész kicsit kellemetlenül érintette. - Nem túl... lányos az?  
\- Hát persze, hogy nem! - válaszolt Lucifer szinte felháborodottan, viszont rövidesen visszatért a gyengéd mosoly az ajkaira. - Rettentően jól állna. 

Egy öt perccel később Lucifer már a csomókat fésülte ki a hajából gyakorlott könnyedséggel, és tekintettel arra, hogy ne húzza meg túl erősen a Winchester haját. Amikor Lucifer az ujjait a tincsei közé fúrta halk morranás tört elő az ajkai közül, amely miatt rettentően zavarban lesz, ha visszagondol rá, de momentán igyekezett nem beleolvadni a székbe. Lucifer ujjai finoman masszírozták a fejbőrét. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a mögötte álló csendes kuncogása, a tekintetét kereste a tükörben, ám az idősebbik férfi minden koncentrációját a hajára fordította. Míg ő belekezdett a fonásba, addig Sammynek volt ideje alaposabban szemügyre venni a fodrászt. A bal alkarját végig tetoválás borította, ha jól látta a Sátánt ábrázolta. Legalább büszke a nevére. Mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai, miközben a tekintete a férfi arcára siklott. Hajához passzoló szőke borostája alig néhány naposnak tűnt, a szemei alatt mély karikák húzódtak, ám ez vonzerején semmit sem változtatott. A hamuszőke tincsei is úgy álltak mint aki napok óta nem fésülködött (ironikus ez valakitől, akinek ez a szakmája). Az arckifejezése pedig nyugodtnak tűnt, legalább annyira, mint ahogy Sam érezte magát a kezei alatt.

\- Na, és mivel foglalkozol, Sammy? - törte meg a csöndet Lucifer, le sem vette a tekintetét arról, amit éppen csinált. A hazugság oly könnyedén csúszott ki a száján, hogy talán az már szomorú.  
\- Az FBI-nál dolgozom. - „Másodállásban amúgy természetfeletti lényekre vadászom a bátyámmal!” Kétségtelenül remek módja annak, hogy elnyerd egy férfi szívét.  
\- Az biztosan izgalmas lehet - hümmögött a másik érdeklődve, Samnek az alsó ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy elfojtson egy kisebb nem is olyan kellemetlen nyögést, amikor Lucifer véletlenül erősebben rántott meg egy tincset. Kezdte megbánni, hogy mégis maradt, habár Luce érintései kárpótolják. Ha később merevedéssel kell kisétálni onnan, meg fogja ölni Deant. 

\- A Stanfordra jártam jogi karon. Ügyvéd akartam lenni tulajdonképpen.  
\- Mi tartott vissza?  
\- Az apámnak más tervei voltak. De amikor úgy tűnt minden jól alakul, a barátnőm meghalt. - valószínűleg nem egy vadidegennel kellett volna megbeszélnie a múltbéli tragédiáit, viszont jólesett kiöntenie a szívét valakinek, aki nem Dean. Vele méginkább nehezére esett volna az érzéseiről beszélni, a kocsiban történtek miatt is átkozza a részegé fejét.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom - Lucifer empatikus mosolyt villantott rá a hatalmas tükörben, és elvett egy elasztikus hajgumit az azoknak fenntartott dobozból. Sammy egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy már készen is van a haja, ám Lucifer roppant türelmesen, és ráérősen dolgozott, akár egy művész. 

\- Már több éve volt... Na, és te mióta vagy fodrász?  
\- Majdnem tíz éve, ugyan már tinédzser korom óta foglalkoztat ez a szakma. Mindig is szerettem volna saját üzletet nyitni, és lám, megtörtént - Sammy imádta a boldog mosolyt, ami az ajkain játszott. Ezek után hamar közvetlen beszélgetésbe kezdtek, egyre több információt tudtak meg egymásról. Sam meglepetten konstatálta mennyire hasonlóan gondolkodtak, és még az érdeklődési körük sem volt annyira eltérő. Utálta, hogy szinte máris beleszeretett egy férfiba, akivel alig egy órája találkozott, sőt ő sem volt közömbös Lucifer számára. Valójában már az első húsz percben teljesen elkészült Sam hajával, ám úgy tett, mintha még finomítana a fonaton, hogy húzza az időt. Apró, fehér művirágokkal tűzdelte tele a művét, mosolygott a magasabbik férfi zavarán. Ki akart használni minden egyes pillanatot, amelyet vele tölthet. 

\- Nos, elkészült - jelentette ki végül, Sammy egy árnyalatnyi csalódottságot vélt felfedezni a hangjában, amelyet maga is érzett. Lucifer egy kör alakú kézitükörrel mutatta be a végeredményt a férfi számára, akinek elkerekedtek a szemei, mikor oldalról is megnézte magát a tükörben.  
\- Hűha! Nem is sejtettem, hogy ez ennyire jó lesz. Köszönöm, Lucifer! - boldog vigyor terült el az ajkain, végül örült hogy rábízta magát a másikra.  
\- Örülök, hogy tetszik a végeredmény! - Luci szinte ragyogott a dicséret hallatán, lehúzta a köpenyt Sammyről, s engedte, hogy a haj a földre hulljon, amit a frufrujából vágott le. A következő bókjával zavarba hozta a Winchestert. - Remekül nézel ki.  
\- Mennyivel tartozom? - kérdezte végül, a pénztárcája után kutatva a sötétzöld dzsekijének zsebében.  
\- Hagyd csak! A vendégem voltál. - Luce szelíd mosollyal pillantott rá. - Bár a telefonszámodat elfogadnám fizetség gyanánt.  
Sammy zakatoló szívvel sétált a pulthoz és felkapta a keze ügyébe kerülő első tollat, azután az előbbi füzetbe belefirkálta a nevét, és a telefonszámát is. Minden bizonnyal ezt az élményt - és Lucifert - nem felejti majd el egyhamar. Mosolyogva fordult vissza Luciferhez, hogy elbúcsúzzon, ám amint szólásra nyitotta az ajakit az egy fejjel alacsonyabb férfi a kockás ingénél fogva rántotta magához és ajkait az övére simította. Az első sokk elmúltával Sammy a szőke tincsekbe fúrta az ujjait és készségesen viszonozta a csókot. Már azóta meg akarta tenni, hogy először meglátta a fodrászt, s úgy tűnt ez a vonzalom kölcsönösnek bizonyult. Nem sokáig élvezhette a másik ajkait a sajátján, Lucifer relatíve hamar elhúzódott, s megnyalta a szája szélét, csaknem fizikai fájdalmat okozva ezzel Sammynek.  
\- Nem szeretném tönkretenni a fonatod. Mi lenne, ha meginnánk a napokban egy kávét, Sammy? - tekintetében kihívó fény csillant, tele ígéretekkel.  
\- Mindenképpen. - suttogta Sam, jóformán túlcsordult benne a boldogság, hosszú idő óta először. Eddig a pontig fel sem tűnt neki mennyire szürke az élete, vadászat ide, vagy oda. Gyilkolás, evés alvás, kutatás, ismétlés. Szüksége volt valakire, s úgy tűnt talán megtalálta azt, aki kirántja az egyhangú létezésből.

 

Tudta, hogy Dean ki fogja röhögni a fonatát, meg a virágait, de legalább szerzett magának egy randit Mr. Pokolian Szexivel.


End file.
